Falcone
by Anne Aragon
Summary: when Harry is adopted by John Falcone, the leader of one of the powerfullest mafia organisations, his life dramatically changes, being raised as a Falcone means a new Harry appears, one with the cunning of a slytherine and the bravery of a gryffindor
1. Chapter 1

**This plot just wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to just get it out!**

**Enjoy and review**

The mafia was one of the few things the muggle and wizarding worlds had in common, organised crime was rife in both worlds, the big difference however was that in the muggle society, the mafia was like a myth, unless you where involved in some way, you didn't know any thing about it, you didn't know who was in charge or what the mafia actually did, however in the wizarding world, everybody knew who was in charge of the largest and power fullest organisation in the mafia, it wasn't because the boss always advertised their position but because as far back as the wizarding society could remember the Falcone family had been in charge, and although most mafia organisations weren't hereditary, it was in the case of the Falcone's.

The oldest son would automatically take his fathers place after he died, but of course there was always some opposition from his own people, usually the one's that coveted the position for themselves, so the new boss would always have to prove himself.

The Falcone's had originated from Italy, then relocated to Russia and over the years, the Falcone's moved across the planet, settling in one place then moving again, nearly five hundred years ago the head of the Falcone family, the boss moved the family to Britain and they've lived their ever since.

Now November nineteen eighty one, Jonathan Falcone the third, known as John , at twenty five was one of the youngest Falcone's to ever be boss, he had taken over after his father's death four years ago.

With his copper red hair and stormy grey eyes, John had quickly become a boss to fear, the type that would stamp out rebellious thoughts and wipe out traitors, he was effective and cold, two deadly combinations, and people quickly learnt that it was far more prosperous to be with him then against him.

Six years ago, John had received some news that would change the course of history. Six years ago he had been told that he would be unable to father any children, it was quite a shock but never a cause for concern, he wasn't the only Falcone to be told such a thing, adoption was always the next course of action, the Falcone family was mostly about the family name not the bloodline, and whatever child he adopted would be next in line to take over for him.

Now at twenty five, John had decided that it was time to adopt, however he soon realised that it was easier said then done, although he wasn't a convicted criminal, every wizard and witch knew what he did and who he was, and their was no way a wizarding adoption agency would hand him a child, no matter how much money he threw at them.

So he had decided to find wizarding children in muggle orphanages, he had heard countless stories over the years of how wizarding children in muggle orphanages discovered their heritages, so there had to be more out their, more wizarding children who had no idea of what they could do or who they really where.

He had sent his under-boss the order to find wizarding children in muggle orphanages, and within twenty four hours, the order had been passed down to the lowly associates.

Within a week John had a list of names in front of him, with numbers next to each name. The names were of wizarding children, that had been found in muggle orphanages and the numbers where of how old they all where.

The pickings where sadly slim, most of the children where either too old or girls. The younger the child was the easier they would adapt to the mafia lifestyle and girls just simply wouldn't do.

In the mafia girls and women were seen as precious things that needed to be protected from the mafia lifestyle, you couldn't even look at a member of the organisations wife, girlfriend or daughter or you would be in for a world of trouble.

Their where two names on the list that he would have to consider, both boys and they where only four and five years old, both young enough to adapt, but he would have preferred one even younger, one that would surely have no knowledge of a prior life.

That was when the thought had hit him that was when he had remembered the article that he had read over a week ago, that was when one name popped into his mind and stuck.

'It surely wouldn't work' thought John, then another thought, quick as flash overtook the first, 'who's going to stop me'

"Dobby" John said quietly, a loud crack filled the quiet living room and a house-elf wearing odd socks appeared in front of him.

John had brought the young elf from the Malfoy's two years ago and had set him free. He had no wish for a house elf that would look after him, he just needed one for a job and he certainly wasn't going to borrow a house-elf that would spill all his secrets, he had surprisingly developed a close bond with Dobby and when Dobby had been reluctant to leave and asked if he could work for him, John had gladly agreed.

"Yes Master" answered Dobby cheerfully

"Tell Mr Regas, that I want him to come as soon as possible" John said

"Yes Master" Dobby said just as cheerfully and disappeared with a loud crack.

John stood up swiftly and walked to the glass case, next to the mantle place, he grabbed a small cup and bottle of firewhiskey and sat back down; he placed the cup on the wooden table and poured himself a glass, then drank it just as quickly.

Cristiano Regas was his consigliere, in other words his advisor.

With another loud crack Dobby appeared in front of him

"He is coming, Master" Dobby said

"Thank you, Dobby that is all" John said dismissing him, Dobby left just as the fire in the fireplace burnt a bright green.

A scrawny man, with brown hair and brown eyes and an average build stepped out of the fireplace.

"you requested to see me John" asked Cristiano , standing in front of the fireplace assessing the room, it wasn't likely that their was any danger but being a member of the mafia you learnt to become a little paranoid, and John was putting him on edge.

A small smile crept on John's face, it wasn't one of amusement or endearment, it was a cold smile, the type of smile that a hunter would give to its prey before the final kill, it was the type of smile that scared the hardest of men, it was a smile that John Falcone had perfected.

"Take a seat Cristiano" John said pouring himself another drink and downing it just as quickly.

"How's your family doing" he asked

"Perfectly well" Cristiano replied

Cristiano had joined the mafia when he was only seventeen, he was the first member of his family to join, so he was effectively a no one when he had joined, he had no family standings that mattered and no wealth to help him out, he wasn't like the usual members, he was more brains then brawns and he only killed if it was absolutely necessary.

He had only joined because his family needed the money, with three older brothers, Cristiano was the first one to ever finish school, but he knew that working at a place like the ministry would not be enough to sustain his family, so he joined a life of crime.

It was because of his age that he had met John, you had to be seventeen or older to join the mafia and when he had joined the organisation John was the same age as him, the two quickly hit it off, and Cristaino became John's first and only friend, because of his intelligence and connection to John, Cristiano had risen high through the ranks and had fallen in love and married a muggle women, now he was one of the richest men in Britain and although he didn't talk to his family any more he still sent them enough money to live on.

"Good, good" said John, staring at him

Grey eyes clashed with brown

"Tell me" said John, slightly leaning forward, "what do you know of Harry Potter"

Cristiano had to work hard to hide his shock

"The boy who lived?" he asked breathlessly

"Yes" John said seemingly bored

"Just what everybody else knows" he quickly said, "he stopped you-know-who and he's an orphan, who now lives with his aunt and uncle in an undisclosed location"

John smiled as if Cristiano had just passed some test; John picked up his half filled glass and stared at the firewhiskey inside

"How difficult would it be to disclose the location?" John asked

"Why?" Cristiano asked and then froze, realising his mistake, it was his job to advise not to question, "not too difficult, especially with our moles in the ministry" he quickly said, he knew if had been anybody else, they would have been squirming in their seats like young school boys.

"How hard would it be to adopt Harry Potter" John asked, his eyes meeting Cristiano's

Cristiano didn't miss a beat as he replied, "with the consent of his current guardians, it should be no problem, especially if you keep it a private adoption, we make sure the ministry don't find out until he becomes a Falcon and by then it'll be too late, as long as we keep everything legal, the ministry can do nothing"

"And without the consent of the boys guardians" John asked

"Then things become extremely difficult, legally it would be impossible, illegally I'm sure we can find a way" Cristiano said

"Good" John smiled

Cristiano smartly moved onto another topic

"What do you think of the list" Cristiano asked, spotting the sheet on the table

"I won't need it now" John said

Cristiano suddenly looked uncomfortable

"Spit it out" John said seeing the look on Cristiano's face

"with all respect sir, children aren't just random names you pick off a sheet, their human beings that need love and protection and a lot of other things, and your not exactly the maternal type, even the way your choosing the child you want to adopt...are you even thinking about the Potter boy, he has just become an orphan and the other children on the list, your just brushing them aside like their nothing, what happens when whatever child you have stands up to you, or throws a temper tantrum or slams a door, you do realise torture and hexing aren't ways to get a child to behave...are you sure you don 't want to adopt an older child, one in his late teens...one you can teach to be boss...I mean your not exactly the fatherly type" he said in a rush

Silence filled the large room

"I think we have different interpretations of respect" John said in a clipped tone, and just like that Cristiano knew he had been dismissed.

"How are things going" John asked Cristiano, it was the end of November now and John was near completion of the adoption of one Harry James Potter

They were in the Falcone dinning room, which hung elaborate portraits and tapestries of former Falcone's every where you looked.

You couldn't look anywhere without seeing some evidence of wealth, he absentmindedly picked up a bust of a pretty women.

"That's my mother" John said sharply

Cristiano turned around and stared into bottomless grey eyes, he quickly put down the bust

"She's beautiful" he said quickly, an uncomfortable silence filled the room, "what happened to her" Cristiano asked, for as long as he had known John, he had never talked about his mother.

"I killed her" John said matter of factly

Cristiano blanched

"What?" he asked shocked

John smirked, "she was my first kill" he said cruelly, "she died during labour" he explained, "their were some complications and she passed away, giving birth to me killed her" he laughed coldly, "funny isn't it, how my first act on this earth was to kill"

The air was stifling, Cristiano definitely didn't find it funny; he actually found it quite sad, although he would never dare say it out loud.

John's eye's shifted, as if he suddenly realised where he was and who he was talking to.

"Progress!" he barked

"Everything is progressing nicely, Harry should be yours before the end of the month but there is a small problem...the Dursley's would like to meet you" Cristiano said

John raised an eye brow seemingly amused

"Why?" he asked

Cristiano took a deep breath, "their quite protective of the boy, they want to make sure that you're suitable-"

"Suitable?" John said cutting him off, he was a lot of things but suitable wasn't one of them

"A quick meeting, less then an hour" Cristiano said quickly, hoping to convince him

"Very well" John said quickly, "how many people know about the adoption?"

Cristiano hesitated, "the ministry picked up on it from the muggle authorities but even they can't access the records on rumour alone, and its far too late for the ministry to step in, everything is done and dusted sir"

"So it's common knowledge" John said tensely

"Merely a rumour, sir" Cristiano replied

After a tense silence, John said, "it doesn't matter, the wizarding world was bound to find out eventually, nothing they can do about it now" John said

"Anything else sir?" Cristiano asked

Silence infiltrated the large room

John finally replied

"I've visited a few of the children from the list" he said abruptly

"Oh!" replied Cristiano shocked

"It might not hurt to have more then one child" John said

"So you want to adopt more children?" Cristiano asked confused

"Yes" John said looking out of the window

"Which one will you choose as your heir" Cristiano asked, normally the eldest son would take the position but with adopted children, the first one to be adopted had just as much rights as the eldest to become boss

"I'll let them decide" John said

"Really?" Cristiano asked shocked for the umpteenth time

"Contrary to popular belief, not everyone wants to be the boss" John roared, the air around him crackling

"Of course sir" Cristiano said quickly, he knew he was on thin ice today

John passed Cristiano a small slip of paper

"The names and orphanages of the children" John explained

Cristiano looked and saw two names on the paper, "yes sir" he said quickly

"That is all, Cristiano, I'll see you tonight" John

"You're going to the ministry party!" Cristiano asked surprised,' today was full of surprises', he thought

John gave him a look that clearly meant 'ask one more question and where going to have a sit down' and sit downs weren't good, especially if it was the boss who had a problem with you.

However John answered

"Yes, I'm going, with Merwit in auror custody, I thought I might show my face, see what's going on with my own eyes" said John dangerously

Lutchie Merwit was one of the rising stars in the mafia, a solider who followed orders to the letter and a man who believed in loyalty, last week he had been caught by aurors and was now rotting in one of the ministry cells, the evidence against him was rock solid, he would definitely end up going to Azkaban

"He can't talk, so there's no need to worry" Cristiano said

John knew what he meant by the 'can't talk' comment, the initiation process included the unbreakable vow, no member could actually talk about what happened in the mafia or who they where working for, if they did they would die for breaking the vow, and if they mentioned any names of people who could possibly be members their families would die with them.

Their were some extreme cases where the aurors had enough evidence to use _**veritaserum, knowing what would happen if they talked, the captured member would in most cases find ways to end their lives, they would choose to die alone instead of signing their families death warrants.**_

_**Surprisingly the aurors still hadn't figured it out; they just assumed the mafia members where extremely loyal**_

_"**Even without the vow, Merwit isn't the type to talk" John said**_

_"**six months, a year tops" Cristiano said **_indignantly, "that's how long he'll most likely spend in Azkaban, and they don't have enough evidence or a good enough excuse to use veritaserum, he confessed, he'll be fine" he sighed

"Make sure his family are taken care of while he's away" John said

"Of course, sir" Cristiano said, knowing a dismissal when he heard one.

The music was loud, the drinks where flowing and the wizards and witches gathered at the ministry party where letting their hair down.

It was not often they had a ministry party, just once or twice a year, as a reward for the hard work, it wasn't just ministry employees that were invited, influential figures like celebrities and powerful figures like John Falcone were invited.

The latter was quietly observing from a darkened corner in the room, it was rare he showed up for parties and when he did people tended to stay away, everyone knew what he did, although he owned a few stores and hotels that he hid behind, perfect covers for where he got his enormous wealth from.

John had already had to deal with a slightly drunken minister of magic, who kept acting as if they where the best of buddies, even Johns cold stare which would cause any sane man to run for the hills had had no affect on the man, a waitress with a tray of filled glasses offered him a drink and with a shake of his head he had refused.

"Just like John Falcone, to come to a party and not enjoy himself" said a familiar voice

John turned around and offered a rare smile

"Bree" He said acknowledging the dark haired women, "nice to see you again"

The women laughed, "Nice to see you too, I simply couldn't believe my husband when he said you were coming"

"Where is your husband?" John asked, raising an eyebrow

"Right here" said Cristiano Regas, walking towards them with a little girl holding his hand

"Uncle Jonny" Yelled the little girl, letting go of her fathers hand and running towards John Falcone.

Before John could react the little girl was hugging his leg asking a million different questions

"slow down, little one" John said, picking her up off the floor

"why haven't you come to see me" asked the little girl, who was far to young to know that if anyone else had blurted a thousand questions and thrown themselves at him, they would have been dead within seconds, but the little girl in his arms wasn't just anybody, she was Amelia Regas, daughter of Cristiano Regas and his god daughter.

"Amelia behave" Scolded Bree

"I am truly sorry Amelia, I've been far too busy" John said ignoring Bree's statement

"Bree, why don't you take Amelia to get something to eat" said Cristiano

"but I want to stay with uncle Jonny" Amelia protested as her mother held out her arms, Cristiano tried to hide his amusement, it didn't matter how hard John tried, Amelia would always refer to him as Jonny

"Go with your mama, little one" said John, "I shall come see you I promise"

Amelia reluctantly went to her mother, when they disappeared from sight, a large smile appeared on Cristiano's face, seeing the smile John frowned

"Your daughter may call me Jonny but if you do it I swear I will make Bree a widow" John said serious

Cristiano tried to hide his amusement

"I would never dream of calling you such a name" Cristiano said an innocent expression appearing on his face

John sighed

"Look who it is" Cristiano said suddenly serious,

Dawlish, one of the ministry's aurors was walking straight to them

"Gentlemen" Dawlish said nodding at both of them

"Dawlish" John and Cristiano said simultaneously

"What can we do for you?" Cristiano asked

"It's a party" Dawlish said as if it was not obvious, "do I need a reason to talk to you"

"Yes" John said glaring at the man, he didn't like aurors and aurors didn't like him, and being seen with one wasn't a good idea.

Dawlish continued as if John hadn't spoken, which Cristiano knew was a mistake that had cost men their lives.

"I assume you heard about Merwit" Dawlish drawled

"What about him" John smiled and Dawlish tensed up, it was the smile that even Cristiano feared.

"Ni..Nine months in Azkaban" Dawlish stuttered, he had hoped to gloat over the fact that a mafia member had been caught and sentenced but he now realised that it was possibly the dumbest plan he had ever had, he blamed the firewhiskey.

It seemed lady luck was smiling down on Dawlish because they where interrupted before John Falcone and Cristiano Regas could say or do anything Dawlish would regret.

"Everything alright, over here?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the ministry's star aurors and the one that had arrested Merwit.

"Perfectly fine" smiled John, even a newborn child could tell it was a fake one. "Mr Dawlish was just informing us of Merwits sentence, although I don't know why he would bother, Merwits nothing to do with me"

"Of course he's not" said Kingsley, with an equally fake smile, "although I think Dawlish has had far too much to drink, he knows better then to give out ministry information"

"It will be common knowledge by tomorrow, it should be in the daily prophet" Dawlish defended, and then realising that he would only dig himself in to an even bigger whole if he kept talking, he excused himself.

Once Dawlish was gone, Kingsley turned to John, "I must congratulated you" he beamed

"On?" John asked

"Your adoption?" Kingsley said, the smile still plastered on his face

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a man John Falcone respected, a man of integrity and one who believed in loyalty, if he didn't work for the other side, he would make a perfect member.

John hid his amusement; Kingsley was a man he could grow to like.

"You must have been misinformed, Mr Shacklebolt, I am not adopting, nor do I plan to" John said

"Oh really?" Kingsley asked

"Really" John lied

Petunia Dursley put her nephew Harry Potter in the play pen beside her son Dudley.

Today was the day, her and Vernon where meeting John Falcone, the man who wanted to adopt Harry, when Harry had first arrived she had been horrified, she didn't want a magical child, she detested all things magical but Harry had some how wormed his way into her heart and in the past few weeks she had gotten attached to the small boy.

She at first wasn't sure of the adoption but after finding out that John Falcone was a wizard and a powerful one at that she had made up her mind, Harry wouldn't need Lily's magical protection with a powerful father, he would be safe, she had convinced herself of that, the small boy would be happier with his own kind and she had convinced Vernon of the same thing, he didn't love Harry but he didn't want any harm to come to him.

The doorbell rang, it was time

"Vernon!" Petunia hollered, "He's here"

Vernon came running down the stairs, "alright, show him in" he grumbled

Petunia opened the door and in front of her stood one of the most handsomest men she had ever met in her life

"Mr Falcone" Petunia breathed, taking in his copper red hair, broad shoulders and grey eyes

She was rewarded with a charming smile, a smile John Falcone was not use to giving

"Call me, John please" he said shaking her hand, "Mrs Dursley"

"Oh, Petunia, please" Petunia said

Vernon suddenly interrupted, not liking the man's affect on his wife.

"Mr Falcone" said Vernon gruffly, "I'm Vernon Dursley"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Dursley" smiled John

"Come on in then" Vernon said walking towards the living room, leaving John and Petunia to follow him.

"Would you like to meet Harry?" Petunia asked as John took a seat; the play pen was in the Kitchen.

"If it's possible" John said giving a boyish smile

"Oh, it's possible" Petunia replied giving a high pitched laugh and a goofy smile

"Petunia" Vernon roared, definitely not liking his wife's behaviour.

"So why was it you wanted to meet me?" John asked hiding his irritation; he was really laying it on thick.

"Oh, we just wanted to see what type of man was adopting Harry" Petunia laughed nervously

"You know make sure he isn't crazy" Vernon said rudely

"Vernon" Petunia yelled embarrassed, "its obvious Mr Falcone is a perfectly normal man"

Vernon snorted, looking at John's robes

"Well, maybe not normal, I mean you are a wizard" Petunia said quickly

"yes, I'm a wizard" John said, bringing out a wand, of course it wasn't his, his wand was tucked safely in his suit pocket, the one in his hands was a fake , the mafia stole hundreds of wands a year to use, rule one was to never use your own wand when you were doing something illegal, if you were ever arrested the ministry would automatically use the reverse spell effect on your wand, so another wand was necessary, unless you wanted to rot in Azkaban .

"So have I passed your test?" John asked jokingly

"Of course" said Petunia, waving her arms around, "we can see you're not mad" she chuckled,

"But we do have some questions" Vernon snapped, his wife was acting strangely and he didn't like it one bit.

"Like?" John asked

"Can we visit Harry, or can he come visit us" Vernon asked, he wasn't particularly fond of Harry but he wanted regular confirmation that he was safe.

John frowned, "not regularly" he said slowly, "but I suppose a short meeting once or twice a year, would do no harm"

"And will Harry go to school?" Petunia asked

"I travel a lot" said John, "my work demands it of me, Harry will most likely travel with me, but I assure you he will have the best tutors money can buy"

"Travelling?" Vernon frowned

"All around the world" John explained, his organisation was large, and he tended to personally check up on all his under bosses around the world"

"Oh isn't that lovely" Petunia smiled, "I'm sure Harry will love that"

Finally Vernon asked the one question that was bothering him

"Why do you want to adopt Harry?" Vernon blurted, "I'm sure there are hundreds of other children, why him"

"Why not him" John asked, to John Harry was perfect, he was young enough to mould into the next boss and people already perceived him as powerful, a trait that would help keep his men in line, although he would never admit that to the Dursleys.

"Do you want to meet Harry?" Petunia asked standing up

"Sure" John answered, following her into the kitchen,

Petunia picked up Harry and held him in her arms; she then turned around to face John.

"John this is Harry, Harry meet John" Petunia said

Harry was quite a small baby, only a year old, but he already had a head full of wild raven black hair that seemed to stick out in every direction, and piercing emerald green eyes that seemed to stare at John with more intent then a one year old should be able to muster, and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, proof of his encounter with you-know-who.

Petunia all but threw Harry at John, who had little experience with holding children, thankfully Harry didn't cry.

Harry raised his small hand and put it on Johns cheek

"Hello son" John said,

Stormy grey eyes clashing with piercing emerald ones, this was the day that Harry Potter's life changed forever.

**End of the first chapter. As you can see the Dursley are a little out of character, their nicer then they normally would be but that's on purpose.**

**Suggestions for the names of Harry's two siblings would be awesome!**

**Next to be updated: the Queen**

**Until next time! BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, but form now on you can expect more frequent updates, at least once a week**

**~F~) **

**Ten years later**

The past ten years had changed John Falcone, he was still the sadistic, ruthless leader of a powerful mafia organisation, but their was something different about him, his cold exterior had thawed out a little and someone people had even swore that they'd seen him smile, said people were branded mad.

The difference however was due to three young boys, although not young anymore, John had adopted three boys ten years ago, his two eldest Eric and Oliver, were thirteen and fourteen and were currently at Durmstrang Institute

Many had wondered why he had adopted them; they were nothing special, just two average wizards who had seemingly lucked out when they had first met John Falcone

The youngest however had been one of the main topics of discussion since he had been a year old

Harry Potter-Falcone was the boy-who-lived and saviour of the wizarding world, many had speculated on why John Falcone had chosen him, was it to turn him into a dark wizard, or was it to harness him as a weapon; many believed the young boy was gifted magically, and many feared of what he would become, the last thing they needed was another Lord Voldemort.

Rumours were rife about the boy and his family, the Falcone's had always been a topic of interest to the wizarding world, but in the past ten years, it seemed that people had become obsessed, the Daily Prophet and many other newspapers around the world had religiously followed the family

It seemed that the entire world knew every little detail about the Falcones, most seemed to know that Oliver had blown up his desk in his first years at Durmstrang or that Eric was a fan of Puddlemere united or that Harry had a thing for flying but the newest rumour about the family was that Harry Falcone was attending Hogwarts, people were of course intrigued, why would John Falcone send his two eldest to Durmstrang, only to send his youngest to Hogwarts.

**~F~) **

John Falcone sat in the drivers seat of his car with his youngest sitting in the front seat, said youngest was not happy about where they were going

"I don't even like Dudley" Harry complained, folding his arms across his chest

Harry was now ten and ever since he had turned seven he was stuck seeing the Dursley's at least twice a year

"Well, Dudley likes you" John smirked, taking one hand off the wheel to ruffle his son's wild black hair

Dudley Dursley adored Harry, Dudley had been raised to admire those with wealth and power and to him Harry had both, so for Dudley's birthday he had invited Harry to come along to the zoo.

"He's a spoilt git" Harry countered

"And what are you" John joked

He had given Harry and his brothers everything they could ever want, John believed that it was not giving children more that spoilt them but giving them more to avoid confrontation, and he had raised his sons with a firm hand, they knew the meaning of hard work and integrity

Harry seemed a little surprised and then uncrossed his arms, "I'm not a git" he smirked

John finally parked the car in front of number four Privet Drive, but before Harry could get out, he placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry turned to look at him

"Behave" John said in a cold voice, it would not do for Harry to act selfishly, he was a Falcone and he needed to remember that

"Yes sir" Harry said immediately, his back straightening

**~F~)**

Dudley Dursley had been staring out the window for what seemed like hours, it was June twenty third, and his eleventh birthday and he had invited his cousin

To Dudley, Harry was the coolest person ever, he got to travel around the world, he lived in what looked like a castle, he had two really cool older brothers, although Dudley had never met them and he was a wizard

Dudley couldn't help but compare himself to his cousin

He had wanted to go somewhere really cool for his birthday, he wanted to really impress Harry and he was sure the zoo would do just that, he'd also invited Piers Polkiss along

finally a sleek black car parked in front of the house, and after a minute or two, a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, got out, Dudley immediately recognised Harry, John Falcone followed right behind him.

Dudley gave Harry the once over, something his mother and father did constantly with everyone they met, Harry wore muggle clothing, black jeans, with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a hood, although the clothes looked like everyday wear, if you looked closely, you could easily tell that it must have a cost a lot of money

Finally the sound of the door bell ringing could be heard, and Dudley did something he was unaccustomed to, he ran

He opened the door and yelled, "Harry, come see my presents", he grabbed the startled boy and dragged him into the living room

"I have thirty seven" he said proudly, grabbing a mount bike, "do you want to ride it" he asked hopefully, although he never shared, this was Harry

"I ride brooms not bikes" Harry said casually shrugging his shoulders, truth was Harry didn't know how to ride a bike and he wasn't about to confess

"Mr Falcone" Vernon Dursley said getting up to greet the man, he had learnt long ago not to call him John

"Vernon" John replied with a nod

Petunia suddenly entered the room, with slices of cake

"Mr Falcone" she smiled, "where so glad Harry could join us today" although they were uncomfortable with magic and the Falcone's in particular, they only saw Harry twice a year and Dudley really liked him

"Do you want some cake Harry?" she asked

"Sure" smiled Harry, taking a piece, "thank you"

She smiled at the boy's politeness

"I'll pick him up later this evening" John said

"That's perfect" Petunia smiled, as she showed John the door, less then a minute after John had left, the doorbell rang and Piers Polkiss had arrived

Piers was Dudley's closest friend and all he had heard the past few years from the large boy was 'Harry this' and 'Harry that' the entire street knew the name Harry Falcone, Piers didn't believe that one person could be as cool as Dudley made him sound, but he had been proven wrong.

They had been in the zoo for hours and Piers had stuck to Harry like glue, he was like the popular kids at their school that wouldn't talk to them, the ones that no matter how hard they bullied would never hang around them, the big difference was that Harry did talk to them

"Its time to go" Petunia said leading the boys to the parking lot

"I'm sitting next to Harry" Dudley yelled, if it had been anybody but Dudley Piers would have tried to argue but as it stood he just shut up

**~F~)**

It was the first week of August and the Falcone's were at Diagon Alley

"I still don't understand why I have to go to Hogwarts" Harry said as they walked to Ollivanders

"Because I said so" John said in a voice that left no room for argument, the truth was that ten years ago, Dumbledore had told him everything, from the prophecy to the fact that he believed that Harry could be a horcrux, so although John was not particularly fond of Dumbledore, he was the one wizard that could probably help, and that was why he was sending Harry to Hogwarts

"Hogwarts is one of the best schools in Europe" Oliver said

Oliver Falcone was the oldest of the brothers at fourteen years old, with short cropped brown hair and grey eyes

"Yeah" agreed Eric, "it might even be better then Durmstrang" he said, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder, Eric had shoulder length curly blond hair and brown eyes

They entered Ollivanders

"Ah" said Ollivander, "I've been expecting you, Mr Falcone" he smiled, "shall we get started"

He measured Harry's right hand and then proceeded to bring out wand after wand, after Harry had broken a vase, his brothers wisely chose to stand as far away from him as possible

"I wonder" said Ollivander, touching his chin, "could it be" he said as he disappeared from view and came back with a box, he placed it gently in front of Harry and opened the box to reveal a wand, he smoothly passed it to Harry

The minute his fingers came into contact with the wand, the wind around him picked up and he felt a warm feeling spread up his arm

"Curious?" said Ollivander as he stared at Harry

"What is?" asked John highly uncomfortable

"That the wand destined for Mr Falcone, has a brother wand that belongs to the very man that gave him his scar" Ollivander said, as the room became deathly quiet

John quickly paid for the wand, and all but dragged Harry out of there, Diagon Alley looked like it always did but their was a big difference this time, their were wanted posters plastered everywhere, because just last week Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban

"I didn't even get to ask him what core I have?" Harry complained, as he was dragged to flourish and Blotts his father suddenly disappeared into the store

"Phoenix" said Oliver

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Its says it on the box Harry" Eric said

Before Harry could say anything he bumped into someone, causing them both to fall on the floor

"Watch it" yelled a voice

"You bumped into me" Harry lied, he would have apologised if the boy hadn't been so rude

The person he had bumped into was a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose

A haughty looking man rushed over helping the boy up

"Zacharias" said the man, "are you alright"

"No" said Zacharias, "this idiot just bumped into me"

"What did you just call my son" said cold voice, Harry turned to see his father standing behind him, if looks could kill the boy and his father would have been dead already and from the looks on their faces, Harry knew that they had recognised his father

"We didn't know" said the man petrified, he suddenly swatted his son's head, "apologise at once for your insolence" he said

Zacharias looked extremely put out but nonetheless apologised

"See to it that it doesn't happen again" said John

"It won't" said the man as he dragged his son out of the store

**~F~)**

"Remember to write to us" Oliver said hugging him; ignoring all the curious glances, they were currently standing in front of the Hogwarts express

Oliver and Eric wouldn't be starting school for a whole week, which meant they could see their baby brother off to Hogwarts, they had no idea why he couldn't come to Durmstrang but nobody argued with their father, ever

"You better take care of yourself" Eric said, hugging him, "but anyone gives you trouble and I'll break through those wards and kick their butts for you" he said ruffling Harry's hair

"I can take care of myself" Harry complained, trying to fix his hair, as a large bell rang, signalling that the train was about to leave

"Of course you can" said his father, hugging him, "you're a Falcone, never forget that"

"I won't" Harry smiled, "I'm going to miss you guys" he said wistfully

"You're going to have so much fun, that you're not even going to have time to miss us" said Oliver, as Harry got on the train

"Bye" Harry yelled as the train started moving, "see you at Christmas"

The three just waved backed as the train disappeared from view

**~F~)**

Harry dragged his trunk and his new Owl Hedwig down the train, everywhere he looked compartments were filled to the brink, halfway down the train Harry came face to face with a red headed boy around his age, who appeared to be looking for a compartment

The boy froze, as recognition crossed his features, "you're...you're " the boy said shocked, Harry glared at him daring him to say his name, seeing the glare, the boy changed tactics, "nobody" he said, "never seen you before" said the boy, "its not like you're famous or anything" the boy joked and Harry cracked a smile

"Ron Weasley" said the boy, holding his hand out

"Harry Falcone" Harry smiled shaking his hand

"Guess I'm not the only one looking for a compartment" Ron said looking at Harry, "there aren't any back their" he said jerking his head back to the front of the train, where he had just come from

"I haven't checked the back fully" Harry said as he turned around

"lets go then" Ron said following behind him, every compartment was full, but their seemed to be some room in the last one, it only had three boys in their, a blond haired boy and two rather large one's that reminded Harry of Dudley

"Gross" Ron said making a face

"You know them?" Harry asked

"Sadly yes" Ron said, "the one by the window is Draco Malfoy, the two sitting across from him are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle"

"Might as well introduce ourselves" Harry said, at Ron's look of outrage he added, "or would you rather just sit out here till we reach Hogwarts" he said

"No" said Ron, opening the compartment door as three heads looked up at them

"Mind if we sit here" Harry asked, the two big one's looked at Draco, he looked like he was about to say no but his eyes suddenly landed on Harry's forehead and recognition entered his eyes

"of course not" he said to the surprise of everyone but Harry, "Crabbe, Goyle move it" he said hotly, as the big guys moved to sit next to him, Harry and Ron put away their stuff and sat across from Draco

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said extending his hand

"Harry Falcone" Harry said shaking his hand, and then Draco unwillingly turned to Ron and extended his hand

"Ron Weasley" Ron said just as unwillingly, shaking his hand

Draco Malfoy had always been taught to make friends with those more powerful then him, it built bridges his father always said, and because of those bridges, he'd sooner or later become their equal, in his eyes, Harry Falcone was just the type of person his father was talking about, the type with more money and influence then him, and if it meant being nice to Weasley for a little bit then it was a price worth paying, Weasley was at least a pureblood, and he and Falcone would soon enough be separated

Weasley would go into Gryffindor like the rest of his family and no one was sure which house Harry would go into, the Daily Prophet had a poll going on, because Potter's were normally in Gryffindor, it was expected that Harry would end up in Gryffindor too but he had been raised as a Falcone, they were seen as dark wizards, so then Harry would be expected to go into Slytherin, nobody was really sure which house he would go into, it was a nature verses nurture thing

The train ride was quite, with nobody but Crabbe and Goyle talking

Goyle had at one point insulted Weasley and Ron had returned in kind causing Harry and Draco to laugh, Goyle then decided to keep his mouth shut

They silently got changed into their school robes and exited the train

"First yers...over here...first yers" Yelled a voice

"Whoa" said Ron looking at the giant with ink eyes and a scraggly beard, wearing a large overcoat; they followed him down to a lake filled with boats

"Four to a boat" Yelled the large man

Ron jumped onto a boat, with Harry and Draco right behind him, Goyle jumped on before Crabbe could, seeing that Crabbe was going to come on the boat Harry said, "you can't come on Crabbe, it's four to a boat, and Goyle already equals two people"

Crabbe and Goyle were about to say something but a glare form Draco shut them, Crabbe then walked towards another boat, a few minutes later the boats started moving, and Ron and Goyle got into an argument about him being able to turn his rat yellow

"Yes I can" argued Ron getting his wand out, but instead of pointing it at his rat, he pointed it at Goyle, "how about I turn you yellow, you tosspot" Ron said, Draco suddenly realising how close he was to the wand jumped up, trying to get away from Goyle, the boat violently rocked as he fell on Harry

"You four" boomed the large man, from his own boat, "what do you think you're doing"

"Yeah Draco?" Harry asked furious as he pushed the boy onto Ron, the boat again rocked

"The boat" yelled the large man, "you'll fall into the lake if you're not careful" he yelled panicked

Goyle stood up trying to help Draco as Ron shoved him into Harry, who was on his feet, sadly Draco grabbed on to Ron as they fell on Harry, who in turn fell onto Goyle and in front of the entire first year class the four of them fell out of the boat and into the lake

Harry hit the cold water with a splash, the cold seeped into his clothes and stuck to his skin, he could feel the others splashing around him, he held his breath, trying to swim up, the water seemed to be dragging him down, his legs where getting tired from all the kicking and just as he believed he was a goner, his head broke the surface, and he breathed in fistfuls of sweet air, he opened his eyes, to see all the boats had stopped moving and everybody was looking him, he saw the relief in the large man's face as he pulled himself up out of the water and into his boat

"Where are the others?" yelled the large man, just as Harry was about to reply that he had no idea, another head broke the surface and Ron grabbed the edge of the boat, spitting out water, Harry moved to the edge and grabbed Ron and helped pull him up into the boat, just as Ron was in, Draco and Goyle broke the surface, and Harry saw the relief on Hagrid's face

He and Ron, quickly grabbed Draco and pulled him in and together the three of them pulled up Goyle, who threw his fist at Harry the second he realised he was safe, blaming him for them falling into the lake, Harry ducked and hit Goyle on the nose, a resounding crunch, let them all know it was broken, Hagrid's yelling could easily be heard from the other boat, as Draco and Ron got between the two boys

Blood covered Goyle's face and Harry's hand, whilst all four where soaking wet, the boat started moving again as the four sat down, a few minutes later they got off the boat and walked towards the entrance hall

"What, were you four thinking?" Hagrid asked, as everybody listened in, "look at you...yeh soaking" he said looking at their wet attire, "Madam Pomfrey will sort you two out" he said looking at Goyle and Harry, as a strict looking women exited the great hall and made her way to the first years

She made a quick speech, sternly looking at the four of them throughout it

"Get into alphabetical order" she said quickly, Harry moved to stand near the front, with the other F's, they silently walked into the great hall, as the rest of the school stared at them, a couple of people looked at him curiously, he was sure it was more to do with the wet clothes and the bloody hand, then the fact that he was Harry Falcone

The women he now knew as Professor McGonagall, set an old hat onto a stool,

The hat started talking, explaining that it would be sorting them, which was a big surprise to Harry, he couldn't wait to tell Oliver about it, Durmstrang didn't have houses so their where no sortings and Oliver had always been curious on how the pupils were sorted

Professor McGonagall started calling them up, alphabetically

"Hannah Abbot" she called, Hannah sat on the stool and a minute or two later, the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff" to the delight of the Hufflepuff students

After a few more names, including Crabbe who was sorted into Slytherin

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" was called up and sorted into "Hufflepuff" yelled the hat

"Harry Potter-Falcone" said Professor McGonagall, and then the whispers started as Harry walked towards the hat

"Is that the boy-who-lived?"

"Heard his family where nothing but criminals"

"He comes from a bad lot he does; he'll definitely go to Slytherin"

"He stopped you-know-who; he's definitely coming to Gryffindor"

Harry sat down on the stool and saw hundreds of eyes looking at him, before the hat covered his view

"_well, well"_ said the hat, _"it's been a while since I've had a Potter...Gryffindor would be a good choice, you are brave to a certain point but you're definitely smart, you could be great you know, and Ravenclaw can help you on your way to greatness" said the hat, "you're not loyal enough for Hufflepuff and your certainly not hardworking, no, Hufflepuff would not suit you, but you are cunning, Slytherin would be a good house, yes it would,_ _yes I know what house you belong in_" said the hat, before it yelled out "Slytherin"

The entire Slytherin table jumped up and started clapping and cheering, as Harry whipped off the hat and went to sit with the Slytherin's , it really wasn't a surprise, Falcone's were seen as dark wizards, and in this case it looked liked nurture had beaten out nature

Harry sat down with a smile, he really had no preference on which house he would end up in, but he had noticed Draco's smile and Ron's look of disappointment, it seemed other people had preferences for him

Harry watched as Draco was sorted into Slytherin and sat across from him, he then watched a short while later as Ron walked towards the hat; it took a few minutes before the hat yelled out, "Slytherin"

Harry cheered absolutely shocked with the rest of the Slytheirn's as a pale looking Ron sat down next to him

"You all right" he asked Ron, who looked like he was about to throw up

Ron just looked at him fearfully, "I'm in Slytherin" he said horrified

"Yes you are" smirked Harry

**~F~)**

**Remember everybody likes reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear dad, Eric and Oliver_

Harry wrote trying to block out Ron's voice, it was just after the feast and poor Ronald was still in shock

"Will you shut up Weasley" hissed Draco from his bed on the other side of the room. Harry, Ron Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in one room whilst the other first year boys were in another one

"You should be proud you're in Slytherin house" Draco continued scowling at the distressed Ron, who was currently lying on his bed facing the ceiling

"Proud!" Ron said looking aghast, "I'm the first Weasley ever to be in Slytherin" he said terrified

Harry frowned

"That can't be true" he said, forgetting his letter and looking at the terrified boy

Ron furiously nodded his head, "no one with the name Weasley has ever been placed in Slytherin house" he said going deathly pale, "what am I going to do?" he asked himself distressed and Harry had to try not to laugh

"Well then you should see it as an honour" Draco said pompously, turning over in his bed trying to go to sleep

"You know" Ron said suddenly, eyes wide "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"

"I'm sure that's not true" Harry said rather annoyed now, "I'm in Slytherin does that mean I'm going to turn into a dark wizard, Draco's here and so are you" Harry said cross.

"Yeah, but you're a Falcone" Ron argued, "no offence Harry, but you're entire families dark, they won't mind you being in Slytherin and Malfoy's dad would probably have a party" Ron said looking like he was about to throw up, "I wanted to be special" Ron said shaking, "but not like this" he said

"If you don't shut up, I'll hex you" Harry said matter of factly, his bandaged hand holding his wand and pointing it at Ron, his father always said threatening someone was the best way to get them to do as they where told.

His threat however seemed to have no affect on the distraught boy, who kept babbling about his poor mother and what his brothers would say

He didn't mind what Ron said about his family, it was the truth, his father was a murderer, although no one would dare come out and say it and Harry was the one mostly likely to follow in his footsteps.

He would most likely become a dark wizard just not the way Ron thought of it

Harry returned to his letter, trying to block everything out, he wasn't use to spending time with strangers for so long, he had always been with his brothers or father

_Dear dad, Eric and Oliver_, he wrote

_I haven't even spent twenty four hours in this school and I've already gotten into trouble, I was pushed into the school lake, well, sort of, the boat was rocked so hard that everyone on the stupid thing fell out and into the lake, and I was attacked by an idiot twice my size, although he missed and I broke his nose, I hurt my hand in the process and now it's in a bandage, my head of house gave me and Goyle, the boy who's nose I broke detention for it, and then he gave me another one for dripping water into the hall, but it wasn't just me, Draco, Ron and Goyle got detention as well, and I was sorted into Slytherin house, and so was Ronald Weasley, although Ron is struggling with it, he's apparently the first Weasley ever to be in Slytherin house, if you ask me I think he's crazy, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves while I am stuck here! Life truly isn't fair, it's late now and I'm going to sleep, I miss you already, see you at Christmas_

_By the way Oliver, a talking hat, sorts us into our houses_

_Harry_

He put the note in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig, who flew out the window, the minute it was tied on her leg

Ron had started cursing at the hat, Harry truly wondered what he had gotten himself into. He had one dorm mate who seemed crazy, another one that just seemed strange and two goons

'_Just great'_ Harry thought, _'Hogwarts is full of weirdo's'_ was the last thought he had before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep

**~F~)**

Lutchie Merwit had joined the mafia ten years ago and apart from a short stint in Azkaban , he had never regretted his decision. After his release from Azkaban, he quickly took up his position in the organisation and had risen up the ranks but even after all his years he had never understood what the men in the organisation meant when they had said 'act _like a gentleman in public and only release the beast after dark'_ until now as he watched his boss beat the living shit out of one of his own men

The poor bastard had been seen talking to an auror and although he couldn't say anything because of the unbreakable vow, their where other things he could do and after calling him in for a sit down, they had figured out that although he hadn't been giving out Mafiosi business he had been giving those scum information on John's youngest son, Harry and that shit could not be forgiven

John was a man who followed his oath to the fucking tee and expected every one of his men to do the same, you couldn't fucking piss the wrong way for fear of a sit down, so it had come as a shock that someone had actually dared to cross him in such way. So instead of the poor bastard just being killed, he was going to be fucking tortured and used to send a message to the aurors

Harry like all the other children of high ranked Mafiosi members was off limits but it seemed that the aurors needed to be reminded of it. The ministry seemed to be getting cocky with the way they dealt with mafia members

They had started to randomly arrest mafia men only to release them an hour or two later, or turn up in the middle of the night with a search warrant, although they never found anything, something big was going down and they had no idea what

**~F~}**

"Harry" a voice was saying, "Harry, get up or we're going to be late"

Harry opened his eyes, and put his glasses on, and saw that Ron was standing next to his bed obviously trying to wake him

"All first years have to go down early" Ron said as Harry sat up, "Professor Snape apparently always gives a speech to the first years"

Although Ron sounded calm he looked anything but, his hands were shaky, his hair was a mess and he looked dead on his feet

Harry stood up and saw that the noise had awakened Draco; they silently got dressed and headed down to the common room

"It can't be that bad Ron" Harry said, as he sat down on the large sofa, whilst Ron sat down next to him, the kid that Harry had sat next to got up and left, looking terrified of Harry

Before another word could be said, their head of house entered the common room and stood in front of the first years gathered around

He had pale skin, a long hooked nose, greasy hair, and a scowl that seemed permanent

His eyes raked over the first years, they momentarily stopped at Harry and narrowed and then his gaze fell on Ron, who looked scared. Harry elbowed Ron, remembering one of his father's favourite sayings_ 'never show weakness, especially when you're scared' _

"I am Professor Snape your head of house" said Snape, addressing them all

"Well, duh" Harry said loud enough for only Ron to hear, although from Snape's glare it seemed he had said it a little too loud

"You are Slytherin's, and as Slytherin's their is a certain standard that I expect from each and every one of you" snapped the angry Professor "which means that you will not lose your house any points, you will not get into any trouble and if any teacher comes to me, with a complaint about a single one of you, you will regret it" and with that Snape swiftly walked out of the common room, leaving behind, startled and scared first years

"What a twisted old loony" Ron said shaking his head back and fourth, and Harry couldn't help but laugh as they followed Draco to the great hall

The great hall was filled to the brink and it made Harry slightly uncomfortable, although he hid it well. Crowds was something he was not use to, heck staying in one place for more then a month was strange to him, so he had no idea how he would cope until Christmas

Harry sat down, next to Ron and across from Draco, who had one of his goons on each side as prefects where handing out their timetables

Harry took his and looked over it; he had Transfiguration first

The sound of fluttering reached his ears and he instinctively looked up trying to find the source of the noise, the sight in front of him left him mesmerised

Owls, what looked like a hundred of them where flying into the great hall all delivering something, Harry spotted Hedwig who rapidly flew towards him and landed in front of him without knocking anything over

She carried a small brown package with a letter attached to it

"Thanks Hedwig" Harry said as he untied the items, he opened the package first, it turned out to be a box filled with sweets, Harry had expected it, since his father always sent a package of sweets once a month to both Eric and Oliver, it was his way of telling them that he was thinking about them, he then opened the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_Its Oliver writing this, since dad isn't back yet, you broke someone's nose? I'm telling you now Harry that that temper of yours is going to get you expelled, although Eric says 'Well done' Detention on your first day that has to be a record, Eric only got it on his second, but now he's determined to get it on his first day back! Dads going to go mental_

_I'm sure Hogwarts isn't that bad, make some friends or something, Ron Weasley sounds alright, Eric is now arguing with me about it, he thinks Ron sounds mad but ignore the idiot, have to wrap this letter up Harry, write back soon _

_See you at Christmas!_

_Love Oliver and Eric and Dad (although he's not here)_

**~F~}**

Ron Weasley was having a bad time accepting his new house; he couldn't believe he was a Slytherin, it just didn't make sense

Ron had spent the whole day hiding from his brothers; he didn't want to know what they thought although he was bound to be teased by Fred and George

He knew for a fact that he didn't belong in Slytherin, he just had to look at his dorm mates to know that, Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, Draco was a jerk and Harry came from one of the evilest families in existence, Ron wasn't sure if Harry had noticed it, but people kept moving away from him, either scared of what his father could do to their families or what Harry could do to them, nobody was bothered to try to get to know him, they had already made their minds up about him and since the Slytherin's where keeping their distance from Ron, he had stayed with Harry all day, no one wanted to be friendless

They where currently making their way to the quidditch pitch, for flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs, when Ron suddenly dropped to the floor, when he looked up shocked, Harry had his wand out pointed at someone Ron couldn't see

He quickly jumped to his feet and turned around and saw that his attacker had been none other then their new defence against the dark arts teacher

"Sorry boys" smiled the professor, "I was after Peeves, not you" he said smiling at Harry who still had his wand pointed at him, Harry slowly put his wand away

"I think I have you boys tomorrow, first thing" he smiled but after he got no reply he nervously added, "Yep definitely, I have the first year Slytherins' along with the Gryffindors" he said

They just kept looking at him

"Better hurry up before your late boys" he added

"Right" said Ron, "we better go"

The professor brought his arm forward for a handshake

"Terribly rude of me not to introduce myself" he chuckled

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron smiled shaking his hand

"Professor Lupin" said the Professor, giving his arm to Harry to shake

"Harry Potter-Falcone" Harry said shaking his hand

**~F~} **

Rufus Scrimgeour stood in front of a number of trained aurors in a meeting room and behind him was a board with three pictures on them along with a number of notes around each picture

The pictures where of Sirius Black, John Falcone and Harry Potter-Falcone

"We've had a problem" he told his aurors, "our spy has been found out" he said gravelly

"What happened to him" asked Kingsley

"He's dead" replied Rufus, remembering the gruesome body; nobody deserved a death like that, it was clearly a warning

"I still don't understand" said Dawlish

"What don't you understand" snapped Scrimgeour

"Why do we have the Falcone's up there?"

Scrimgeour took a deep breath; he had already gone over this

"Sirius Black" he said pointing to Sirius' picture with his wand, "Black was the Potters secret keeper when they went into hiding" he moved his wand to point at Harry's picture, "he also happens to be Harry Potter now Falcone's god-father" he moved his wand to point at John, "John Falcone is Harry's father and believe me when I say that he is a cruel bastard" he said looking at the aurors, "we believe that Black will go after they boy, but once he does, Falcone is bound to know about it, which is why we need spy's in his organisation" he finished, "is that clear" he barked at Dawlish

"Yes sir" replied the auror unaware that Rufus lied about the real reasons the Falcone's where up there, especially Harry, the boy was the key to cracking everything, he was the only witness to what had happened

**~F~} **

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin sat across from Dumbledore

"Rufus definitely knows more then he's telling us" Kingsley said

"And it has to do with Harry?" Remus asked

"Definitely?" answered Kingsley, "If he could, Rufus would put a spy in Hogwarts, to keep an eye on the boy"

"But what about Sirius?" Remus asked "surely he's the bigger threat to Harry then an auror"

"Harry is safe at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, "but for now Kingsley keep an eye on Rufus and Remus watch over the boy, I have a feeling that this could be the year Voldemort tries to return" he said gravelly

"You really don't think he's gone?" Kingsley asked

"No I do not" answered Dumbledore, "one day he'll return and only Harry will be able to save us"

"A Falcone?" Kingsley said disgusted

"Harry's a Potter" Remus snapped

"It does not matter" said Dumbledore, "Harry is our only hope"

**~F~}**

John Falcone walked into his house in the late afternoon, both his sons where playing exploding snap in the living room

"Dad, Harry wrote" Oliver said

"And we replied" said Eric, "He's got detention"

"On his first day?" said John surprised, you would never have guessed that this happy family man was a cold blooded killer

"He broke someone's nose" Oliver said

"And fell into a river" added Eric smirking

John sighed, "Only Harry could get into trouble on the first day" he joked, "have you two eaten?" he asked

"Yep" they replied

"If you need anything ask Dobby, I'm going to be busy in my office" he said with a smile

"Yes sir" was the reply he received

John left and climbed up to the tallest tower in his house, unlocking all the charms, he was the only one that could get in; he opened then closed the door, switching on the lights as he put all the charms back on

This was the tower he used for his darker dealings; it meant that the boys couldn't accidently wander up there

Across his desk was a man tied up to a chair, unconscious, he had been like that for many days and it was time to wake him up

John pulled up a chair to sit across from the man and with a wave of a stolen wand the man started to wake

"Hello" said John as the man tried to wake up properly,

"Wh...who...are...you?" asked the man his voice hoarse from lack of use

John smirked

"I'm the one who broke you out of Azkaban" he said smiling at Sirius Black


End file.
